Entre tus brazos
by lecturaxgusto
Summary: Su amor es imposible. Y él hace los mayores esfuerzos para tratar de evitarla. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando la ve con otro chico y le es imposible reclamar?...¿qué serías capaz de hacer ante ello?


(**_Len Kagamine, Rin Kagamine y variados personajes son propiedad de Vocaloid y variadas corporaciones_**)

_Entre tus brazos_

**Esta es una pequeña historia que demuestra lo que es capaz de hacer un muchacho por conseguir lo que desea, aun sin importarle lo que es el respeto, solo el deseo que lo consume por querer tener entre sus brazos a…su hermana gemela.**

Un chico afrodisíaco que busca la conquista entre todas las chicas e inclusive que solo se entretiene con muchas esperando el momento oportuno para atrapar a su adorada hermana entre sus deleitables caricias.

Sonreía maliciosamente mientras atrapaba entre la pared a otra de sus conquistas y veía en sus ojos el apasionante temor que le gustaba ver entre todas, tomando el mentón de la chica, paso sus dedos por la barbilla. – No temas que no te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero darte un poco de placer. – Rozo sus labios contra los de la chica y de pronto profundizo con cierta vehemencia el beso, tratando de averiguar si tenía cierto sabor que solo buscaba en esa persona, rodeo a la chica, realizando habidamente un desliz con sus manos. Tomo el muslo derecho y la atrajo con más fuerza hacia si, mientras la chica dejaba escapar de su boca un gemido, sonrío al ver el placer temeroso de la chica, era lo que le gustaba de cada una, verlas con terror al ser seducidas y tentadas al placer de aquel muchacho. – Nadie nos vera aquí – Respiro hondo mientras acompasaba sus movimientos contra los de aquella chica de ojos azules como el zafiro, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos los sedosos mechones azulinos del cabello de la chica – Ya que este es mi lugar favorito y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. – Le inquirió ante el temor que demostraban sus ojos nublados por el deseo que la había poseído.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la muchacha que aun dormía sobre la cama, sonrío y acaricio sus cabellos, mientras depositaba una rosa sobre el pecho de la chica y contestaba su celular, sonrío al ver que el número del cual le llamaban era otra de sus conquistas. - ¿Dónde estas? Te estoy esperando hace media hora en el restaurante. ¿Acaso no me quieres? – Preguntaba desesperada, algo que le divertía con mayor placer al muchacho que tenia las palabras correctas para ese momento. – Tranquila voy para allá, sabes que eres lo más importante para mí. – Sabia perfectamente que decir en el momento preciso. El muchacho afrodisíaco se marcho sin volver a mirar el rostro de la chica. Avanzo lentamente a su presa como si de un lobo se tratara, miro sus ojos llenos de miedo al verlo como todo un depredador. Su mano continuaba avanzando por la pierna de la chica, debajo de la mesa, cuando le respondió dando un respingo y mirándole con sus ojos cubiertos por el mismo placer que él sentía. – Recuerda que estamos en un lugar público. – Trato de advertirle, mas caso omiso hizo el muchacho que ascendió aun más. Sonrío maliciosamente, cuando dirigió su vista hacia otra mesa, una chica de cabellos rubios y unos bonitos ojos turquesa le miraron sonriéndole y luego volvió su mirar al chico con el cual se encontraba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia e inquirió unas disculpas porque debía marcharse prontamente, no quería encontrarse en un lugar en el cual habría una golpiza si él la iniciaba al ver a su hermana con otro hombre que no fuera él. La rabia que sentía era solo el deseo de hacerla suya y que no podría cometer nunca.

Se trago las blasfemias que amenazaban por salir de su boca de un instante, y se aferró al hecho de que jamás podría hacer suya a aquella persona que tanto amaba, solo en sus sueños.

Ese roce perfecto, ese deleitable sabor y los sutiles movimientos que hacía con sus dedos le provocaban la más erótica imagen de él sobre ella, él apoderándose de su cuerpo y haciéndola gritar su nombre repetidamente. Su imaginación volaba, cuando la voz de la chica lo saco de la mente. – Hermano ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto dulcemente mirándole con sus ojos azules. – "No, el hecho es que quiero hacerte mía y tú no lo puedes saber". – Pensó en su fuero interno el muchacho y exhalo un suspiro negándole. Ella sonrió y volvió a hablar. – Entonces pensaba que podríamos ir al cine a ver una película. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir? – Le pregunto y él asintió, mientras ella le sonreía. – Fantástico, le avisare a… que cancelare la cita. – Le respondió mirándolo, cuando una sonrisa se escapo de los labios del chico al oír aquello.

Exhalo un suspiro mirando su reloj, aunque no le gustaba ser puntual con ninguna chica, su hermana para él era muy especial y se había tomado el tiempo de llegar anticipadamente pero aún así, luego de pasar la hora acordada ella aún no llegaba. – "¿Por qué no llegas?" – Respiro recordando que ella jamás le había importado tanto el hecho de verle crecer a su hermano o que mejor dicho jamás le había importado la apariencia que tenía ahora. Cuando una voz logro chocar contra su cuerpo dulcemente y propagándose sobre las demás, miro hacia otro lado y le vio corriendo para acercarse a él. – Perdón por el retraso, me tome las horas indicadas para arreglarme y creo que lo hice bien. – Tenía razón, se veía estupendamente hermosa, alucino al verle así, sonrió y dejo escapar su imaginación.

Sus labios rozando la piel erotizada de ella, lamiendo su cuello, mientras el jadeo incesante de la chica no acababa. Sus labios apegados a los de ella, tratando de no escapar ningún sabor que le podía provocar su boca. – Se nota que siempre andas en las nubes hermano. – Dijo con un tono sarcástico. El chico le miro y asintió algo embobado. Entraron en el cine y buscaron dos asientos desocupados. La chica no había dejado de hablar durante 30 segundos antes de que empezara la película, cuando las luces se apagaron. La voz inaudible de la chica entre las voces de la película llego hasta los oídos de su hermano, quien alzo la mirada para verle cuando los labios de la chica tuvieron ese magnifico contacto con los de él. Su mente había comenzado a dar vueltas con el simple hecho de que el suave dulzor de los labios de su amiga, de su querida hermana estaban volviéndolo loco, logro satisfacer su anhelante deseo de saber cual era el sabor de su boca, pero aún no le quedaba claro que le besara alguien prohibido para él, la chica se separo de él y le miro – No puedo resistirme más a ti, aunque seas mi hermano. – Arrastro sus labios hacia el oído del muchacho, cuando en un susurro, lo hizo colapsar, le miro con los ojos abiertos y asintió tomándole de la mano y saliendo de aquella sala de cine, la arrastro lejos de aquel cine hacia un lugar privado. Analizaba la situación aún aturdido por las palabras que había profesado en susurros su hermana, aquel deseo carnal e impedido por la sangre que corría por las venas de ambos. Le miro aturdido dentro de aquel lugar en el que se encontraban solos, le miro con lujuria pero con el mismo desconcierto de hace unos minutos, la chica se acerco a él y le tomo el rostro entre ambas manos. - ¿No te ha quedado claro lo que te pedí verdad? – Él le negó y con la consciencia aún absorta de lo que sucedía, la chica beso nuevamente sus labios, para luego separarse lentamente y mirarle. – _"Quiero que me hagas tuya"_.

Humedeció sus labios y miro detenidamente a su hermana, tomo entre sus fuertes manos las caderas de la chica y la recostó sobre la cama, analizo la situación como si de una conquista se tratara, le sonrió fríamente y rozo sus labios sobre el cuello de la chica, apretando contra su cuerpo el de ella, que se encontraba aplastado por su macizo cuerpo y la cama bajo ella, tomo entre sus piernas uno de los muslos de la chica quien al instante de sentir la mano caliente del chico exhalo un suspiro. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo las caricias que le estaba dando el chico, disfruto de la sensación que le producía, mordiéndose el labio inferior, él le miro aún absorto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, él sobre ella, él haciéndola suya, besando esos labios tan majestuosos que jamás pensó serían suyos. Su mirada se nublo de deseo, pero su corazón lo hizo detenerse al verla ahí, acostada bajo él, con un deseo más nada carnal. Cerro sus ojos y por más que la deseara se separo de ella, poniéndose en pie y mirando su rostro. – Perdóname, pero yo no te tratare como lo hago con…

-¿Con las otras? ¿Por qué? Dímelo. – Pregunto tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras se arreglaba la ropa. – Porque yo a ti te amo…no me importa que seas mi hermana, te amo y es irremediable lo que siento. – Lo miro convencida, entrecerró sus ojos y detecto la más pura verdad, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - ¿Es cierto? – El chico le asintió y le abrazo mientras buscaba la forma de no volver a caer en el fuerte deseo.

Apoyo sus manos sobre la espalda del chico y apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico. – Este amor no nos es permitido, sería contra las reglas de la vida. – Respondió la chica entre sollozos. – No me importa romper un par de reglas de la vida, yo quiero estar con el amor de mi vida. – Le miraba decidido, ella asintió y tomo ambas manos del chico entre las suyas mientras cerraba sus ojos, para recibir un dulce beso lleno de amor. – Quiero que estés siempre aquí, entre mis brazos. – Pronuncio delicadamente apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica. – Y lo haré…siempre estaré entre tus brazos. – Le respondió apoyando su mejilla contra el pecho del muchacho mientras rodeaba con sus delicados brazos la espalda del chico y una sonrisa se enmarcaba en su rostro, al igual que en la del chico de ojos turquesa.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido esta historia? Bueno más bien un one-shot inspirado en _Spice_!

Más bien, es una historia que había creado hace mucho tiempo y he querido disfrutarla con muchos de ustedes. Espero les agrade esta historia.

Llevo años escribiendo historias, pero aún así tengo muchos errores, de a poco se aprende así que agradecería mucho que dejasen comentarios, criticas, o alguna ayuda, la recibiré con mucho gusto.

**_¡Gracias a todos/as espero con mucho gusto leernos de nuevo!_**

_**Ne-chan**_


End file.
